Queen Serenity's Life
by Yuki Utsukushi
Summary: This is a fanfiction written by my friend on the forums, MoonBeam. I just wanted to post it here since I love it so much and feel it should be shared more. It is about Queen Serenity's life as a child and some as an adult too. Please Review and Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The Introduction

_**I don't own this story. My friend on the forums, MoonBeam does. ( . ?/user/137-moonbeam/) She and I both do not own Sailor Moon. We only own our characters. Any characters other then Queen Serenity (Asherainium) that aren't ours I will inform you of. Well...have fun reading Queen Serenity's life! Don't forget to review it for us! **_

"Hi my name is Aimanuem. I am the King and Queen's advisor. They come to me if they need my assistance. You may not know this yet but every Queen here has two names: a name that her friends and husband call her by that is chosen by her parents and her other name, that the servants and loyal subjects call her by, Serenity. Oh and before I forget, Serenity is an English name that means peaceful disposition. Long before Queen Serenity sent Princess Serena, Prince Darien and the other children of the moon to Earth with Luna and Artemis, Queen Serenity had to grow up. This is where her story begins."

**Chapter 1:The Introduction**

The palace was buzzing with the news of the new Princess's arrival that morning.

"Did you hear the rumour? Queen Serenity is in the hospital about to give birth to our new Princess. I heard they're going to call her Asherrainium (Ah-sure-rain-ni-um) but we are only allowed to call her Serenity." one of the servants, Mariessa, said.

The entire line of royal servants awaited the arrival of King Anslam and Queen Serenity, known to King Anslam as Asheary. They couldn't wait to meet Princess Serenity for the first time. They were all waiting at the front entrance of the palace when King Anslam and Queen Serenity arrived home with Princess Asherrainium.

"Oh where is she? Can we see her?" all of the servants said in unison.

"Yes of course. You all can, but one at a time please. I will not have my daughter being crowded." said Queen Serenity.

"Yes your Majesty, we understand." the servants said together.

"I know how we should do this. Ladies form one line and men form another." King Anslam started. "Now you will each be given a piece of paper and you will be asked to write your name on it. I will then draw a name and that person will get to hold Princess Serenity. We will continue like this until everyone gets to see her."

"Okay. That sounds like a good idea to us." all the servants said.

And so, each and every servant wrote their name on a piece of paper and handed it to King Anslam. He placed the names in a gold velvet bag with a pull tie. When all the names were collected he closed the bag and shook it so everyone could see that he wasn't playing favourites.

"The first person is Ennove," Anslam said.

"The next person is Mariessa," said Queen Asheary. Eventually all the servants got to hold Princess Serenity and they all agreed that Serenity was a very beautiful baby girl.

Later that night Anslam and Asheary were talking. "I wish that Mibslam could have met his niece." Anslam said.

"Yes Anslam dear, but nobody has seen him or heard from him in at least five years." Asheary said as she was putting Asherrainium down in her crib for a nap.

That night Asheary had to get up at least four or five times to feed or to change Asherrainium. Asheary eventually rocked Aisherrainnium back to sleep while humming a lullaby.

The next morning Anslam woke up and saw baby Asherrainium in Asheary's arms. They were sitting in the rocking chair. He thought to himself "I should take baby Asherrainium and put her in her playpen for now." So Anslam did that then gently lifted his wife out of the rocking chair and placed her on their bed, covering her up with the blankets. He then took Asherrainium out of her playpen and quietly closed the door to their bedroom.

He took Asherrainium downstairs and opened the refrigerator to get a baby bottle. Anslam heated the bottle up a little then tested it to make sure it wasn't too hot for Asherrainium to have. He had been shown how to do this by Asheary and was getting quite good at it. Anslam said to baby Asherrainium "I should take you outside until mommy wakes up."

As Anslam walked outside with his daughter, he was greeted by General Ennove. "Good morning King Anslam. How are you this fine morning?"

Anslam answered "I am fine. Thank you for asking. How is everything? Do you have anything to report to me?"

"No your Majesty. Everything around the kingdom seems fine today." replied Ennove.

Anslam answered, "That's good news for a fine morning like this one." As Anslam was saying this Asherrainium wiggled in his arms and squealed. Anslam said "If you would please excuse me I think my daughter needs to eat lunch."

Ennove replied, "Yes of course, I understand. I will continue with my rounds."

Meanwhile Asheary woke up and walked out of her room.

"Good afternoon Queen Serenity. How are you doing," asked Mariessa when she saw Asheary leave the room.

Asheary answered, "I am just fine thank you. Have you seen Anslam this morning?"

Mariessa answered Queen Serenity by saying, "No your Majesty, I haven't seen him this morning. If you'd like you can check with Ennove to see if he's seen him."

Asheary replied, "Okay, I will do that then. Thank you for the suggestion."

"You're welcome Queen Serenity. I'm glad I could help." Mariessa said as she bowed.

Queen Asheary went to find general Ennove. She found him walking around the outer rim of the palace grounds. As Queen Asheary walked up to him she motioned for him to stop walking for a minute. Then she asked him, "Have you seen Anslam at all today?"

Ennove answered Queen Serenity, "Yes your highness. He is in the gardens with Princess Serenity."

Queen Asheary said, "Thank you very much for letting me know where they are."

"Of course. I am glad to be of service to you your Majesty."

As Queen Asheary walked back towards the palace to go to the gardens, she thought of when Anslam and her had first met. It was back when her parents had sent her to an all-girls school to learn proper manners because they had tried so hard to teach her but she was not willing to learn from them. She did not like the all-girls school so every night as the lights were turned out she would sneak away. One night, as she was climbing over the gate to leave the school, she bumped into Anslam. When she wrote back to her parents she did not mention Anslam for fear that her parents might be mad that she had left the school grounds.

As Asheary got closer to the garden wall she was shaken out of her memory by Anslam's laughing and Asherrainium's baby talk. Asheary watched them for a little bit and thought of how lucky she was to have a loving husband and a beautiful baby girl.


	2. Chapter 2: The Captor And War

**Chapter 2: The Captor And War**

When Asherrainium turned two years old, her parents decided that it was time for their daughter to make some friends. So they brought her to one of the playschools for up and coming young ladies. Asheary thought that it was a much better place for their daughter to be sent to rather than a not very pleasant all girls' school like where her parents had sent her. At least she would be able to come home to sleep and spend time with her family instead of spending all her time with strange girls who she did not know. Asheary was much happier with that idea and she let Anslam know in many ways.

"Don't worry your Majesties. Your daughter will be very happy here at Play Taught Town Day Care. We promise every set of parents that and we do not break our promises. You can take my word for it." Miss Aberdeen, the school director said.

"Okay. We'll be back to pick up our daughter by one o'clock sharp. Make sure you have her ready to go by then." Anslam instructed.

"Yes your Majesty. I will make sure to have her ready for your arrival." said Miss Aberdeen. Princess Serenity was so busy playing with the other children that she didn't even notice that her parents had left.

Later that morning Asheary said to Anslam, "I wonder if we made the right choice placing Asherrainium in that lady's care..."

"She'll be fine dear; you're just going through the first-time mother's withdrawal. Now can we please figure out what to do with this problem we have? Ennove reported to me that there are coming invaders. They are about two weeks' worth of traveling away from here. We only have a little while to think of a plan before then." King Anslam said.

"I understand what you're saying but can't we think of a peaceful way to deal with them? I'd rather do that than have to fight." replied Asheary.

"Of course I'd rather that too, but I don't know if they will go along with that proposal."

"Well its worth a try, is it not? We are a peaceful people after all or have some people forgotten that?" replied Asheary as she put her hands on her hips. "I will deal with war that way first and if you don't agree then I'm not sure who I married anymore."

Anslam could see the seriousness on his wife's face. He answered her slowly. "I know we are a peaceful people, but in some situations peace does not work. I'm not saying that this situation could be one of those. What I am saying is that we have to be prepared a situation that could not be peaceful."

King Anslam and Asheary heard footsteps in their bedroom. "Who is in our bedroom?" King Anslam demanded.

"Your Majesties, I have just learned that the enemies are closer than we first thought." said Ennove.

Anslam and Asheary looked at each other. "Exactly how close are they?" Anslam asked.

"Well, let's just say they are basically at our front door." said Ennove hesitantly.

"Where did you last see them?" asked Asheary.

"The last place I saw them was on Crystaleven Street, near the loading docks. From what I could see there were a hundred of them. I didn't see which direction they went because I came to tell you as fast as I could." Ennove answered.

Suddenly a soldier came running in and threw open the balcony doors. "General Ennove, King Anslam, Queen Serenity...The Play Taught Town Day Care...I don't know how to say this but…it's under siege!" As the soldier said this Queen Serenity's face went ghost white and she couldn't speak for a moment.

"Asherrainium is there…I had a feeling we shouldn't have left her there!" Asheary said in a panic.

Anslam tried to calm his wife down. "Asheary, it's okay. We'll see to her safety. You don't have to worry so much."

"She's only two years old. She doesn't know what's going on and she's probably scared out of her mind wondering where her mommy and daddy are." Asheary said as she paced back and forth still panicking.

"Queen Serenity, you can be sure that we will get Princess Serenity back safe and sound. I have been known to fulfill my words. I served your mother and father faithfully and I will serve you and King Anslam faithfully too. I do not intend on failing." Ennove assured then turned to the soldier. "Well...what are you doing standing there? Get back to your post! We have to get the new Princess back! You know how I deal with slackers! You are my number one soldier after all so get going!"

"Yes sir! It won't happen again, sir!" the soldier left the veranda as fast as he could for fear of the General's anger at that moment.

After the soldier was gone General Ennove bowed. "I give you my word that we will find your daughter and bring her back safely."

Meanwhile, at the day care Miss Aberdeen was pleading with Princess Serenity's captors to let her go. "She's only two years old. What good is a child to you? You're grownups, a child is a child. What's so special about this one?"

"Don't try to play games with us. We know that this is the Princess and her parents will pay a high price to get her back." said the leader of the captors.

"She's only two. She has barely lived her life."

"If you want to keep the child alive then be quiet and sit still. You can do that right?" the leader asked mockingly.

At this point Asherrainium was too scared to even cry. A captor ran into the room. "I have been seen by somebody just like you asked me to be. They are on their way here."

"Good job. Our plan is in full swing just as I suspected it would be." said the leader.

A few minutes later, the General and his soldiers had the day care surrounded. "Bring the Princess out right now and this will all end in peace." ordered General Ennove.

"What will you do if I don't bring her out?" asked the leader.

"Then we will have to come in and get her, but we're trying to do this the peaceful way first."

"Don't come in or I will make the princess pass out."

All of a sudden time stopped and a man in a white slivery suit and mask appeared before them. "What in the world is going on here? Where did that bright light come from?" yelled one of the captors.

"Let Princess Serenity go right now!"

"How did you get in here? We had the whole building locked down" questioned another one of the captors.

"I have my ways and those ways will be kept from you."

"Finally someone has the guts to come in here." Miss Aberdeen dared to say.

The leader yelled out "I told you to be quiet!" His grip got tighter around Serenity's neck.

The man in the silvery white suit and mask disappeared. The leader looked around frantically. "Where did he go?" When nobody answered he turned around and saw that all his men were knocked out. "How dare you knock my men out. Who are you anyways?"

"You don't need to know that. All you need to know is I'm here to save the Princess whether you like it or not. Now do you want me to do to you what I did to your men, or are you going to hand her over peacefully?" the man in a silvery white suit and mask asked.

The leader said "No! I won't hand her over to you that easily. Do you think that I'm a chicken? I will fight; I don't just give up like that. Everybody that knows me knows that. You could even ask one of my men if they weren't all knocked out because of you!"

"Well if you want it that way, that's the way it will have to be I guess. I won't go easy on you. I've had many years of practice with fighting. Do you still want to fight or will you hand her over peacefully?"

"I told you already that I will not hand her over peacefully. So are you going to fight or are you all talk?" the leader asked as he threw Princess Serenity to the side.

Miss Aberdeen started to crawl towards Princess Serenity when the leader put his foot down. "Don't touch the girl. I have my ways of still harming her even though I'm not touching her." he said sharply.

Miss Aberdeen halted where she was. She watched helplessly as the child's eyes went wide with horror. Miss Aberdeen said under her breath hoping the captor wouldn't hear her "People shouldn't be able to treat children this way. I am ashamed at the way this man is treating this child. He doesn't care about what happens to her at all." Miss Aberdeen started to tear up. Silently she prayed that the captor would lose. Then she thought "Oh I wish I could help her but if I do, she will just get hurt and I don't want that."

The captor made an attempt to hit the mysterious man over the head but he missed. "I will not let you get away with what you've done to the Princess and these innocent people. I will make you pay for holding Princess Serenity hostage." As the man in the white suit said this, he did a quick lunge at the captor, punching the captor in the stomach so hard that it knocked the wind out of him.

The captor could barely speak but he managed to say before he hit the floor "That's...a...Boatchy...move."

Before leaving the scene to go back to his time period, the mysterious man dressed in silvery white opened the building so that the King's men could get inside. When he left, time started again on the outside of the building. The King's men rushed in expecting to fight but only found knocked out men, frightened children and one very confused Miss Aberdeen.  
General Ennove asked Miss Aberdeen "What happened here? Can you tell me how all these men got knocked out? Must've been some fight to have them all knocked out like that. So what happened here?"

Miss Aberdeen answered the best she could. "I don't remember. Everything is a blur."

The general looked dumbfounded at her answer. "What?! That's all you can say about what happened here. Woman, were you sleeping? I can't believe it! You can't remember a single thing!"

"I only told you what I do remember. I honestly can't remember any more than that General Ennove."

General Ennove sighs "I have to get Princess Serenity back home safe to her parents. Queen Serenity and King Anslam must be worried sick over their daughter" He went over to where Princess Serenity sat wide-eyed and red-faced from crying. He said to the little princess "Come on. I will take you home to mommy and daddy."

When the leader came to, he saw that the building was dark and no one was around. It was then that he pressed the call button for more ships to arrive. He also thought of a plan to try and get rid of his enemies. When some of his men woke up he discussed his plan with them.

"Are you sure that will work? The palace has high security you know." said one of his men.

"Well if it doesn't work then we'll just have to think of another plan. I have already called for backup. They should be coming any day now. So until then we have to keep trying until we are successful. I don't intend on failing this time." said the leader.

"If we do it and it doesn't work, then what will we do?"

"Didn't you hear me? I said we will keep trying until we are successful or happened to be driven out by the enemy. Until then though we will continue with our plans. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir! We do and we will follow your orders as we are told." his men all said in unison.


End file.
